A marca e o beijo
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Neji: A marca. TenTen: O beijo. Como unir os dois? Pequena continuação de "O treino e a recompensa". Inspirado num fanart


**A marca e o beijo**

-

(Pequena one-shot continuação de "O treino e a recompensa") (Inspirado num fanart)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Neji e TenTen estavam naquele campo aberto desde a manhã. Era outono, o lugar estava repleto das folhas que caíam das árvores próximas.

O entardecer marcava o fim de mais um dia de treino para a dupla de jounins. Mas Neji ainda estava de pé, contrariando a promessa feita por TenTen diante de mais uma provocação do gênio:

- Quando eu terminar, você é quem vai estar no chão!! - bradou a jovem depois de ouví-lo reclamar como ela era uma fraca que vivia caíndo, referindo-se à semana anterior, quando ela passou mal e desmaiou. Por culpa dele, diga-se de passagem. Ele, como sempre, respondeu com mais um de seus sorrisinhos convencidos, o que a irritou mais ainda.

_" E eu ainda gosto desse baka! "_ - pensava, avançando mais uma vez contra Neji. Novamente, suas armas foram repelidas pelo Kaiten, ela já lamentava mais um golpe que fora inútil quando percebeu que uma das kunais conseguiu atravessar a barreira de chakra e acertou perto do rosto dele. TenTen foi imediatamente acudí-lo.

- Neji, gomen! Tudo bem? - ela tocou o rosto que ele insistia em desviar e viu o corte na testa, o sangue já manchava a camisa branca. Mas não foi só isso que lhe chamou a atenção.

TenTen já havia visto aquela marca, mas nunca tão de perto. Menos ainda o olhar entristecido naquele homem tão orgulhoso. Doía nela também, embora ele nem fizesse idéia disso. Sem pensar muito no que fazia, ela ergueu a mão para tocá-la, mas foi parada no meio do caminho.

- Mas...Neji!

- Finalmente conseguiu me acertar, TenTen - ele soltou a mão que segurava e já ía à caminho da hitayate que o golpe dela jogara longe, porém ela segurou-lhe a mão.

- Me deixa ver, Neji...Onegai... - com o olhar ela suplicava, talvez não fosse funcionar com ele, mas não custava tentar.

- O que tem nela que você quer tanto ver? - Neji continuava de costas, não estava gostando daquele interesse todo dela por algo que para ele equivalia à uma derrota. Não era como uma coisa boa que ele quisesse dividir com ela.

Mas ele não esperava a resposta que ela deu:

- Ela é parte de você.

Mesmo assim, ele soltou-se dela, pegou a hitayatee rumou para perto da árvores; recostou-se numa delas e enquanto escondia novamente aquela marca, observava a jovem recolher suas armas, o semblante abatido era vísivel à quilômetros e a culpa era dele. Novamente. Se perguntava qual era o problema se ela a visse, afinal, já tivera que aturar tanto dele; até no hospital já tinha ído parar por irresponsabilidade dele, que às vezes esquecia que treinos precisavam de intervalo e que shinobis também precisavam comer alguma coisa, o que ele ignorava, e acabava por arrastá-la junto. Depois de tudo isso, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela...

- TenTen! Vem aqui! - chamou a kunoichi que já ía embora sem se despedir, chateada com ele após ser rejeitada mais uma vez.

TenTen pensou em ignorar mesmo, quem sabe assim ele lhe desse algum valor. Contudo, lembrou-se de que ele estava ferido, por culpa dela, e seus pés fizeram o caminho até ele.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que ele estava sem a hitayate? Ele deve ter percebido o seu estado catatônico, pois chamou-a novamente.

- Então? Satisfeita agora?

TenTen se ajoelhou perto dele, ela desviava o olhar surpreso da marca para os olhos claros, o que o deixava incomodado.

Neji ía recolocar o hitayate. TenTen pegou a mão dele, com a outra afastou os fios em sua fronte. E com os lábios, depositou um suave beijo sobre aquela marca que ele tanto odiava, mas que para ela não fazia a menor diferença. E para ele, naquele momento, também não.

No mesmo instante, Neji se lembrou do beijo que roubara dela no hospital. O gosto adocicado voltou à boca, a necessidade por mais era incontrolável.

_"Desta vez, ela está acordada...Desta vez ela vai lembrar..."_

TenTen ainda estava com os lábios colados na testa dele; queria passar, através daquele simples gesto, todo o carinho que tinha por ele e que marca nenhuma era capaz de mudar.

Achando que já tinha se demorado muito por ali, ela afastou o rosto e buscou os olhos de Neji; queria ver a surpresa dele que sabia ter provocado com sua atitude, porém foi ela a surpreendida com o olhar terno que ele lhe direcionava. Completamente atônica, quando a mão dele afagou lentamente o seu rosto. Sentiu a face esquentar, ao lembrar-se dos dedos dele passeando por seus traços, como que a desenhá-los. Naquele dia, ela estava com os olhos fechados, mas já desperta. Recordava da dificuldade em manter-se indiferente ante o toque carinhoso e o beijo tímido que se seguira. Ela se segurava para não corresponder, o que estragaria aquele momento único.

- Tem, uma folha...Aqui - Neji puxou a pequenina folha presa ao cabelo dela, mas não afastou a mão.

- Ah - foi só o que conseguiu dizer, não prestava atenção em mais nada que não fossem os olhos perolados frente aos seus e o bater frenético de seu coração. Tinha medo até de que ele estivesse ouvindo.

Neji levou a mão à nuca de TenTen e foi aproximando o rosto dela do seu. Ela não se mexia, apenas deixava-se levar até ele.

- Ne...Neji...

- Shhhh....

Ambos só ousaram fechar os olhos quando as bocas já se tocavam, dando-lhes a certeza de que nada os interromperia. À Neji, a garantia de que ela não se esquivaria. À TenTen, a confiança de que aquele beijo no hospital não havia mexido só com ela.

Aquele gosto outra vez. Doce. Não sabia como identificá-lo, ainda não tinha provado algo tão saboroso quanto os lábios de TenTen. Lembrava chocolate. Precisava de mais, bastou forçar um pouco e a boca se abriu como um botão de rosa para ele, deixando que levasse sua língua até a fonte daquele sabor embriagante.

_-_

_-_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland..._

-

-

TenTen não sabia como controlar todos aqueles tremores que percorriam-lhe o corpo, junto com a sensação gostosa que o beijo do Hyuuga provocava. As pernas tremiam, ela até apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, o que foi bem recebido, já que no mesmo instante as mãos dele a puxaram para perto, fazendo com que ela encostasse totalmente nele. Estava quase no colo de Neji, aquilo a assustou um pouco, e ela recuou...Tinha tanta coragem, por que então não conseguia encará-lo diretamente?

- Neji...acho...que estamos indo...

_"Depressa demais", _era o que tencionava dizer, mas os dedos dele a calaram. E como ainda não estava acostumada com aquele jeito de olhar dele, compreensivo, caloroso, enigmático, ela apenas cedeu. Era a vez dele falar agora.

- Sei que não está entendendo nada. Pra ser sincero, eu também não. Só o que sei é que esperei ansiosamente por isso, e uma das minhas recompensas é te ver assim, sem palavras.

Era como a kunoichi realmente estava, sem palavras. Hipnotizada por aquele sorriso sedutor. Não mais dona de sua vontade ao puxá-lo pela camisa e unir sua boca à dele outra vez. Recomeçar novamente o ciclo. E, quem sabe, descobrir quem roubaria mais beijos um do outro desta vez...

_"Afinal, por que falar ao invés de sentir? Porque usar mil palavras quando um só gesto falava por todas elas?" _

Naquele momento, ambos compartilhavam desse mesmo ponto de vista, estavam em sincronia até no modo de pensar. O pragmático e a otimista. O realista e a sonhadora. O destino e o inesperado.

Neji e TenTen.

Perfeito, simplesmente...Perfeito.

_-_

_-_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Baby don't resist me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland..._

-

-

- Eu ganhei...

- O quê? - perguntou Neji, ainda meio perdido, não havia prestado atenção no que ela havia murmurado. Havia baixado a guarda com aquele beijo afoito dela. Se ela fosse um inimigo, ele já era!

_"Mas o que podia fazer se já havia caído naquele encanto com gosto de chocolate e perfume de lírios chamado TenTen?"_

- Nada não - TenTen respondeu, mesmo sabendo que aquilo o deixaria mais curioso ainda. Mas ela sabia como distrair os pensamentos do gênio. Ele não resistiria à mais um beijo de chocolate...

E era o beijo dela que o fazia esquecer o mundo, o clã, aquela marca...Que marca?

O vento nas árvores fazia voar várias folhas amareladas. Logo o Inverno chegaria. Outras folhas se enroscaram no cabelo de TenTen, mas Neji não precisava mais da ajuda delas...

O que precisava agradecer era por TenTen ter uma mira tão precisa...Foi bom deixar a hitayate um pouco frouxa também...

Engraçado...era a primeira vez que não sentia raiva da marca em sua testa...

-

**Fim ^^**

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Kawaii... Essa fic ficou tão melosa...Mas eu gostei. ^^ Fiz um Neji "espertinho", foi o troco na TenTen pela fic anterior. xD E quase virou uma songfic...

Mas e vocês? O que acharam? Reviews são de graça, aproveitem! xDDD

Arigatou minna! o/

**Suna**


End file.
